


tired of pulling your teeth

by ryiason



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, ichiruki endgame, ushihime endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: Inoue Orihime, wishbone verse.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	tired of pulling your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> wanted some infidelity bc i have no morals. hooray
> 
> this one's for lyanne mambo #5

_ \-- but he's relentless, he keeps saying I owe you, I owe you -- I took the bullet for all the wrong reasons. _

  
  
  


"...did you do it?"

"...no."

"Not at all?"

Ichigo doesn't reply. Instead, he leans away from her and looks down at his hands.

_ He didn't fuck her _ , Orihime thinks.  _ He didn't fuck her. _

Half of her, she wishes he did. Because if it was just  _ sex _ , it would be easy. It's just a physical attraction, an itch. One scratch, one fuck, one night of cheating on his wife, it's over. Orihime couldn't forget but she could forgive and they could carry on with their lives.

But it isn't. Because Kuchiki Rukia is not just one fuck. She's the Goddess of Death, the woman who gave Ichigo's life meaning, the one who changed Ichigo's life more than Orihime ever will.

And then one day, Ichigo and Rukia left with no note or consent. God knows where they went or what they did. It has been a week then, and Ichigo's body didn't have a trace of a single hickey, or a scratch, nor he smelled like another woman.

_ Can you just fuck her and be done with it? _ She bites her tongue until it bleeds. "Good," she croaks out. " _ Good. _ "

Ichigo humorlessly chuckles, it's soft and lacking warmth. "You're my wife."

_ I owe you _ , is what he meant.  _ I owe you this much _ , is what he doesn't say.

Orihime wants to scream.

  
  
  
  


_ It’s another wrong-man-dies scenario _

_ and we keep doing it, keep saying until we get it right _ .

  
  
  
  


Ichigo leaves the house without saying a word to her. She was in the kitchen, and it was so easy to just say,  _ I'll be back  _ but he doesn't.

_ He didn't want to say it, nor did he want me to wait for him _ .

She wonders what Ichigo and Rukia does if they're not fucking. What are they doing? Do they talk? Is there a lot to talk about? Orihime can't remember the last time she talked to Ichigo without tasting ashes in her mouth and feeling like getting stabbed in her chest. Do they cuddle? Do they just look at each other and regret not marrying each other?

What do they do that she and Ichigo can't do?

Why can't it be her?

  
  
  


_ here we are at the place, where I get to beg for it where I get to say please, for just one night, will you lay down next to me, we can leave our clothes on, we can stay all buttoned up? or will I say roll over and let me fuck you till you puke, you owe me this much, you can indulge me this at least, can’t you? but we both know how it goes. I say I want you inside me. _

  
  
  
  


Ishida is a good person, a good man. A good friend. And he's in love with Orihime.

Orihime uses him. Which makes him so much worse than Ichigo or Rukia because they don't use each other nor they use other people to fill up the shallow hole inside of them.

"--yes,  _ fuck me _ , deeper, Ishida, please --"

Ishida clutches her waist, tightens his hold and pushes inside her deeper. The head of Ishida's cock brushes against her womb and it feels so good,  _ feels so good, and Ichigo never fuck her like this _ \--

She pulls Ishida's head to her, kisses him, laps her tongue against his mouth, she gasps, saying  _ ah, ah, ah, _ like a whore.

She feels Ishida's tears -- not out of pleasure but of pain because Ishida is in love with her and Ichigo is his friend and he's fucking his friend's wife like a bastard -- and she wants to tell him,  _ I'll be in Hell with you, it's okay, it's okay, they hurt me first, they killed me first, they did, they did -- _

They didn't. It's all excuses.

But Ishida comes inside her and Orihime bites Ishida's lips. Maybe he'd forget the pain if he fucks her again.

  
  
  
  


_ I swear, I end up feeling empty, like you’ve taken something out of me, and I have to search my body for the scars, thinking _

_ did he find that one last tender place to sink his teeth in? I know you want me to say it, you want me to say lie down on the bed, you’re all I ever wanted and worth dying for too but I think I’d rather keep the bullet this time. It’s mine, you can’t have it, see, I’m not giving it up. This way you still owe me, and that’s as good as anything. _

_ You can’t get out of this one, you can’t get it out of me, and with this bullet _

_ lodged in my chest, covered with your name, it’s all I have. _

  
  
  
  


"If you want to divorce just say so," Ichigo sighs as he looks at her. "I would give it to you."

Orihime bites her lip. Ishida told Ichigo what they have been doing, imagining the guilt he has in his heart was too much that he couldn't sleep. But she wasn't in the wrong. Ishida is her fault but she wasn't in the wrong.

She can't.

"So, what? So you could  _ actually  _ fuck Kuchiki-san instead of just staring at her longingly? Did you think I was stupid, Ichigo? Did you think I didn't know you're still in love with her and that you'd rather have married her instead of me?"

"No."

"No, what?" She hisses.

"No, I didn't think you're stupid." Ichigo breathes. "I know you know. Everyone  _ fucking  _ does." He looks away. "But I owe you. I owe you this much."

Orihime laughs bitterly. "You owe me  _ what _ ? You owe me the decision to break up with you first?!"

Ichigo says nothing.

_ This is a mistake, everything is a mistake. _ Orihime slaps Ichigo first before sobbing on her way out.

  
  
  
  


_ I’ll be your slaughterhouse, your killing floor, your morgue and final resting, walking around with this bullet inside me _

_ ‘cause I couldn’t make you love me and I’m tired of pulling your teeth. _

  
  
  
  


After a month, Orihime and Ichigo divorced. A week after that, Ichigo and Rukia vanished from the face of both the Earth and Soul Society. Nobody says it but everybody knows what they'd probably be doing.

Ishida lets Orihime stay in his house because the house Orihime used to stay is Ichigo's, she doesn't want to go back to her parents' home. She knocks on Ishida's door and he wordlessly lets her in.

But he doesn't fuck her. She's tempted to ask him,  _ are you a prude? _

He doesn't talk to her nor he touches her. A part of her wants to tell him,  _ I'm now a divorced woman, now you're acting like you didn't have a hand in that? _

Ishida's fault is that he fucked Orihime, not when he told Ichigo about it.

One day, when Ishida comes home and eats dinner with her, she tells him, "He never touched me."

Ishida falters but doesn't say anything. "He never fucked me. I wonder if he fucks good like you do. Maybe I should ask Kuchiki-san?"

"So, you could blame her for cheating on your husband?"

Orihime glares at Ishida. "You know nothing."

Ishida laughs humorlessly. "Don't be stupid,  _ Orihime _ . You know how Rukia and Ichigo are.  _ You know _ . You married him, anyway. You thought if you got him in the palm of your hands, he'd stay. That's on  _ you _ . Ichigo was loyal to you but that wasn't enough, you wanted his heart too." He stands up and the chair creates a noise that hurts Orihime's ears. "And he couldn't give it to you."

He walks away even when Orihime is sobbing in front of the food, now cold.

  
  
  
  


_ Do you want it? Do you want anything I have? Will you throw me to the ground _

_ like you mean it, reach inside and wrestle it out with your bare hands? _

  
  
  
  


Orihime bounces on Ishida's cock like a porn star she once watched on a website not suitable for a child. She tried to learn for Ichigo but it never came about. She bounces faster and Ishida's cock brushes something inside of her that makes see white.

She hisses as she does that angle again, she puts her hands on Ishida's chest and bounces. Drool comes out on the side of her mouth and looks at Ishida, looking fucked out.

_ If it was you, _ she thinks as she goes faster; deeper, harder.  _ If it was you, then… _

She comes all over Ishida's cock but doesn't stop bouncing.

"Orihime- _ san -- _ "

"Come inside me!" She exclaims as she gasps.

" _ No _ \-- it's not safe for you and --"

They don't use condoms. Ishida was a virgin when he took Orihime and so was she. And anyway, even if she does get pregnant, she's divorced and Ishida is single. They could handle the responsibility.

But Ishida is always straight laced and Orihime always feels like a big bad wolf, tempting little red.

"I want my pussy a mess with your cum, Ishida --" she circles her hips and slides a bit. If she bounces now, she'll come again and she's losing her strength. "I want you to come inside me,  _ please  _ \--"

Ishida hisses and Orihime can see the exact timing when Ishida loses his reason and turns Orihime over. He's on top of her now, his cock slides out of her and she feels empty. She whines as Ishida turns her body and her back is against his chest.

"Kneel." Ishida orders.

Orihime gulps.  _ Doggy style?  _ She kneels, anyway.

He slides inside her again, slowly, and he grabs a handful of her hair and pulls it. She whines and gasps as his cock slides in and out of her. At first, it's slow, then turns a little faster and then at a pace that Orihime could handle and suddenly she could hear skin to skin slapping sounds and her pussy producing juices to accommodate Ishida's cock. Her pussy creates noises she never heard before and she turns red.

Orihime moans like a whore. Her hair is in pain but her pussy feels good. It's too much but what brings it home is when Ishida plays with her clit and twists her nipple.

She comes with a shout and comes again when a warm, thick liquid enters her womb.

  
  
  
  


_ If you love me, you don’t love me in a way I understand. _

  
  
  
  


A year.

It took a year for Ichigo and Rukia to come back and everyone treated them like nothing happened. They're already married and the possibility of Rukia being pregnant is high.

Orihime throws up when she hears the news. She doesn't cry, she doesn't have the tears for that. But she does look out the window and Ishida finds her that way.

Ishida turns away, walks to his bedroom and locks the door.

In the days of Orihime remembering Ichigo, Ishida locks himself where she can't reach him. She understands. She wants to say sorry but she doesn't know how.

  
  
  
  


_ Do you know how it ends? Do you feel lucky? Do you want to go home now? _

  
  
  
  


Ichigo still looks exactly the same way he did a year ago but at the same time, he looks older, more mature. Solid. Whole. Like he didn't divorce Orihime and left her in the cold.

"I sold the house." Orihime starts as soon as Ichigo sits across her.

She requested to meet Ichigo, and he said he could meet her in a café near 'their' house. He couldn't leave for too long, because he's on call in Soul Society.

"I know." Ichigo replies.

"I used the money already."

Ichigo nods.

Orihime laughs bitterly. "Don't you care? When we were married, you bought that house for us. I sold it to the lowest price and used the money. You should be angry."

Ichigo just gives her a look, a look that says,  _ I'm sorry. _

"I hate you." She says instead. "I hate you so much. You broke my heart and yet you get to live with the woman of your dreams while I have to suffer. I hate you, Ichigo. I  _ fucking _ hate you."

Ichigo accepts all of these and says nothing. Which pisses Orihime more. She stands up and leaves the café. She runs, runs, runs and cries. She thought she has no more tears left to cry

She thought.

She  _ thought. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ This is where the evening splits in half, love or death. Grab an end, pull hard, _

_ and make a wish. _

  
  
  
  


Orihime stays with Ishida.

She opens an online business and actually sells the house. She wanted to send half of the money to Ichigo but the news she heard said Ichigo and Rukia will stay in Soul Society. She keeps the money instead.

She learns a new language, studies in an online class, and goes to therapy. She visits her parents, tries to learn how to cook so Ishida doesn't need to when he goes home after a rough shift.

She's not okay yet. She's not completely healed. She looks at Ishida sometimes and feels guilty for using him. She catches herself still thinking of Ichigo.

But she's almost there.

She just needs to move forward.


End file.
